Coming to Terms
by AngelDust246
Summary: Based off the movie I know who killed me. Takes Place during New Moon. Bella was kidnapped during a night out with her friends and her kidnapper has tortured her for weeks. Bella must come to terms with what happen and must tell Edward when he came back
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

Ok this story is based off the movie I know who killed me, but will be alought different. This takes place during New moon while Edward is gone. Bella gets kidnapped and has been tortured for weeks by an unknown mask man. She is able to escape and now must come to terms with what's happen. A little bite of time skip involved.

December 27, 2007

I go up all depressed this morning again because my beloved Edward isn't here. For the past 3 months I've gone into a complete zombie stage ever since Edward left me. I don't feel like talking with anyone or hanging out with anyone, but I knew I couldn't avoid anyone at school. I hurried up and got dressed and went down stairs to make some breakfast. "Morning Bella" my dad said casually. "Morning" I replied sulking. I knew my dad couldn't handle me in my current state and he always tried to spend as much time out of the house as he could. " Bella I'm going over to Billy's to watch the game" he had announced and went to go wash his dish. I just sat there not even bothering to give him a reply because he knew I wouldn't give a damn what he does. I knew ever since Edward left it was difficult for Charlie to be around me he always tried to get out of the house when he can and we he couldn't he tried to make small talk with me, but I just couldn't talk to him of anybody right now.

When I got to school I noticed that people weren't staring at me as they use to. After Edward's departure I was a reck and of coarse people wouldn't stop bugging me about what happened. After a while people just starting to ignore me and the only actually people I could talk to was Angela, Mike, Eric ,and Jessica. Even though Jessica doesn't seem to like me she probably still talks to me just to get some good gossip. "How are you today Bella" Angela asked me as she was sitting down in the chair in front of me. "Fine" I said forcing a smile, but I knew she wasn't convinced. She let the subject dropped and that's one of the things I like about Angela if I didn't want to talk about something she wouldn't continue on like Jessica would. The class seemed to drag on and on it was so boring I felt like I was going to fall asleep soon. Then finally the bell rang and I got up as quickly as possible to get to my next class. The rest of the morning classes went by pretty quick and before I knew it it was already lunch time. "Hey Bella do you want to come to port angeles tonight to go shopping and watch a movie with us" Angela asked as we sat down to eat lunch. "I don't know" I said unsurely. "Oh come on Bella you haven't been out in months I promise it'll be fun" Jessica said persistently. I wasn't too sure if I was ready to go out and have fun, but they are just going shopping and watching a movie then going straight home so I guess it wouldn't be that bad. "Ok sure I'll go" I said with an actually smile on my face. They all seemed surprised by my reaction and they looked happy even Jessica. " ok we'll pick you up at 5:30" Mike said happily. I can't believe it for the first time in so many months I actually felt happy.

After school I went home and called Charlie to see if he had any problem with me going out with Angela and the others. When I called and asked he seemed so surprised not that I could've blamed him I mean it is the first time in like 3 months that I'm actually going out I'm still not sure if I'm ready but I have to try at least once. Charlie who was very happy said I could stay out until 11:25 but I'm sure I'll be back before then. I started wondering what Edward was doing right now. Even though I just started going out again it won't make that hole in my chest go away and it will never go away because of the pain he caused me the day after my disastrous birthday party. I quickly pushed that aside not wanting to ruin everyone's good time.

I still had a couple of hours before they picked me up, but I decided to get ready so I wouldn't think of any of Edward of any of his family. I decided to wear my good red blouse and a pair of old jeans. I also decided to put on my sweater hat since it will most likely be cold out tonight. I did some household chores which wasn't alought to do. I looked at the time to see only 15 minutes past. "Damn hurry up" I said to myself knowing no one would hear me. I heard someone knocking on the door I got up wondering who it was. I opened the door and saw it was Jacob Black. "Hello Jacob what are you doing here" I asked him suspiciously. "Oh I needed to give Charlie this package it's from Harry, but I can see that he's not here." I smiled at him and I saw him smiling back and then suddenly I got a good idea. "Hey Jacob if you like you can come inside and hang out with me for a bite" I asked him hopefully. This time he gave me a bigger grin and said "Sure I would love to." I like talking with Jacob he's such an easy guy to talk with and talking with him now made me feel strangely guilty for using him that one time so I could find out about the Cullen's being Vampires. "So Bella I heard what happen with Edward and I'm very sorry you know if you need anything you can always ask me for anything" he sounded very hopeful that I would take him up on his offer. "yea sure thanks" I said as convincing as I could so he wouldn't hear the sadness in my voice.

When I looked at the clock again I saw it was almost time to go I couldn't believe how much time past just by talking to Jacob. "Hey Jacob do you want to go hang out with some of my friends tonight with me" I asked him with hope in my voice. He look some what flattered and then said "are you sure will your friends mind" I smiled at him and said "they won't mind and besides there will definitely be enough room for you." He blushed and said ok. I'm glad Jacob's coming he was the kind of guy you can talk to about anything and he was very easy to get along with.

When Angela and the others came they didn't have any problems with Jacob coming well except for Mike who gave Jacob glares every now and then which Jacob found amusing. I actually had a great time shopping with everyone even though I always hated it, but this time was an exception. After we were finished with shopping we were on the way to the movies. "Guys I need to go park my van somewhere closer I don't need anyone stealing it" Mike said before going into the movies. "I'll do it for you Mike" I offered because I could tell he didn't want to. "Are you sure Bella I mean it's a pretty long walk" Mike asked. I just smiled and said "I don't mind I mean the movie doesn't start for another half an hour I should be back before it starts." "Ok if your sure" Mike said while giving me his keys. "Don't worry I'll be back in a little bit" I told them as I walked away.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 1 to my new story and I'm sorry if it's going a little fast, but don't worry it'll slow down in a few chapters. I hoped you like this story and I'm sorry if it's not double space I do double space it on my computer but it won't show up on here I'm sorry. Please review if you can. And I'm sorry if it looks short it was like 8 pages when I typed it onto my computer.


	2. Missing

**Chapter 2**

Normal POV

"What's taking Bella so long the movie started 10 minutes ago" Mike asked everyone worriedly. "I don't know she said she would be back before the movie started, but she hasn't shown up yet" Angele replied to him. "Do you think your car ran out of gas Mike" Jessica asked. Mike just shook his head and said "No I filled it up before I picked everyone up there's no way it could be out of gas." "Maybe she got lost" Eric suggested. Jacob laughed at him and said "I know Bella well she would never get lost she knows how to get anywhere if she wanted to." Everyone started getting worried not knowing where Bella was. "Guys maybe we should go look for her " Jacob suggested. Everyone just nodded and went to see what's taking Bella so long. When they ran over to where the car was they all looked in shock as the car was going off with the passenger door opened. Jacob saw Bella's sweater hat on the ground and picked it up. "Bella" Jacob said her name like he was about to cry.

Charlie's POV

I can't believe Bella's actually going out with her friends tonight ever since Edward left she's been a complete zombie. It's not that I don't love Bella I love her very much it's just weird being around here like this and I do feel guilty for trying to stay out of the house when I can, but who wants to stay in a house where someone's sulking all day. After she called today and said she was going out with some friends I was happy and I got even happier when she said Jacob was going. Jacob was a good kid and he was definitely better for Bella than Edward is. I was suddenly cut short from my concentration by the sound of the phone ringing. "Hello Forks Police station how may I help you" I said as I answered it. "Chief Swan we just received word of a missing teenage girl in port angeles apparently hanging out with her friends and she is from your city." I was struck with awe as the women said the missing teenage girl was from this city we've never had a kidnapping here in Forks. I cleared my throat and asked "What's her name." "Isabella Swan sir" she replied to me in such a sad voice. "oh no" I murmured I can't believe my little girl has gone missing. "ok who's at the scene right now" I asked her in an impatient tone. "Jessica Stanley, Angela Webber, Eric Yorkie, Mike Newton, and Jacob Black." My heart was beating so hard I couldn't take it "Ok have them remain at the scene until we arrive" I told her in an orderly voice. "Ok sir" she replied before hanging up. I hurried up and went out to the other officers. "Chief Swan is everything alright" The lieutenant asked me as I walked out of the office. I sighed and said "No we just received a missing person's report and it happens to be my daughter." His face fell and looked like pity "oh sir I'm sorry what do you want us to do." I let out another sigh and said "Well the first thing we need to do is get over to the crime scene so get the others ready now and hurry." The lieutenant just nodded and hurried to get the others. I still can't believe my little girl is missing and how I'll tell Renee will definitely be difficult. I just shook my head and hurried to get to the crime scene hoping we'll be able to find her.

Bella's POV

I felt like I've been asleep for days and not remembering anything. I was afraid to wake up to see where I was the last thing I remember was opening the passenger door to Mike's van and then I was knocked out by someone. When I finally opened my eyes I saw I was strapped down on a table and I saw all kinds of weird tool boxes around me. I also noticed something in my mouth which is most likely a gag. My heart was pounding really hard I didn't know what to expect and I was beginning to cry. Please Please someone help I thought to myself hoping to get free soon. Then I heard a door opened and footsteps coming down stairs. I saw him looking at me, but I couldn't tell who he was because he had some kind of mask on. He went over and took every thing out of the tool box and I was completely horrified of what I saw. It was nothing but knifes and scissors and other torture devices. I kept crying even though it was point less. I could tell he was enjoying it just by his laughter. I saw him open up a cointaner and took out a needle. I saw him pouring some kind of liquid into it and started coming towards me. I tried to move away but it was useless since I was strapped down. He then injected me with the unknown liquid which made me start screaming and crying. He then went on to open a cooler which held a large piece of ice. "NOOOOO" I screamed through the gag as he put it on my right leg and then put some machine on the ice so it wouldn't fall off. "MMMM" I kept screaming because of how unbearable the pain was. "NOOOOOOO" I screamed again as he put another big piece of ice on my right hand this time. I can't stop crying this is what the venom must have been like for Edward and the others. I just wish Edward was here right now to save me.

Author's note

Well there's chapter 2 and I hope you like it. You won't see much of what the kidnapper actually does to Bella because I'm saving that for a later chapter that involves Edward. Please review and some suggestions would be nice.


	3. Interrigations

**Chapter 3**

2 days later: December 29: Police Department

"Chief Swan the F.B.I are here to talk with you" one of the lower rank officers announced. "Ok send them in please" Charlie replied to him. Just then three people walked into the room one was a middle age man with long brown hair, the next one was a much older man who was nearly bald except for some hair on the side, and the last one was a dark tan women who was about in her late twenty's. The women was the first one to talk "Hello Chief Swan my name is Detective Andrea Jackson and this is Detective John Reed and this is Dr. Kenneth Marshall." Charlie could tell that the oldest man was a doctor just by the way he looked. Charlie cleared his throat and said "Thanks for coming we do have our officers from here and from port angeles searching for my Daughter." Detective Jackson frowned and said "Yes good job Chief Swan you know I'm surprised how well your handling this considering that the mission person is your own daughter." Charlie smiled and said "Well I'm her father and I'll do anything to find her, but as of right now we don't have any clues except for her sweater hat that was found on the ground near the car." Detective Reed cleared his throat and said "Yes but that might prove useless now we've received word it's been contaminated is that right." "Yes apparently when they found the car going off they found Bella's sweater hat on the ground and Jacob picked it up" Charlie replied to the Detectives. Detective Jackson looked extremely annoyed and then she said "Chief Swan is there any chance she might off run off was she unhappy or anything like that." Charlie was a little hesitant to share that with her he didn't want her to know what Bella had to go through. "Chief Swan answer the question you know if you withhold any information you could get arrested" Detective Jackson said persistently. Charlie finally gave up and started talking "Yes she was unhappy you see back in September Bella went to the Cullen's house for her birthday party and something happened and I'm not sure what it was, but it wasn't that harmful at all." Charlie stopped for a second thinking of what to say next and then continued. "After that Her boyfriend Edward dumped her and him and his family moved away which tore her apart she hasn't been out of the house since then except for the night before and there's no way she would run away Bella thinks of others before herself and she doesn't like people worrying about her so that's how I know she wouldn't run away." "And what about her mother where is she" Detective Reed asked him away. "She's on her way here with her husband Phil" Charlie replied as quick as possible. Charlie looked up and saw Dr. Marshall writing the things that he has said. Detective Jackson cleared her voice and said "Ok Chief swan we would like to interrogate the people she was last seen with and then I would like to speak with her mother and also with your permission we want to give word of this to everyone in the country is that ok sir." Charlie rub his forehead and said "Yes you have my permission."

Jacob's POV

I can't believe this was happening I mean just a couple of days ago me and Bella were sitting on her couch having a good time, but now I'm sitting here in a interrogation room being asked a million questions about what happened that night. "Mr. Black can you tell me how Isabella was feeling that night was she happy sad and please describe in detail." I'm going to lose it if Detective Reed asks me another question, but I don't feel like going to jail for not cooperating. I just sighed and said "She was actually pretty happy for once because her stupid boyfriend left her in September and when she went out for the first time she was laughing and playing around with the rest of us." The detective looked at me strangely and continued to write down on his pad. Then he looked back up and me and asked "Do you believe that Isabella would simply run off if she's that depressed?" I laughed at him and said "No disrespect sir but that's a stupid question because Bella likes to make people happy and makes sure that no one worries about her as much as I hate to say it she probably was kidnapped because she would never make us this worried about her." The detective looked amazed at what I said and continued to write down everything I said. "Ok Mr. Black were done here we'll call if we need any more information." I just nodded and smiled and left the room. "Finally" I said to myself. I looked at the clock and I saw it was 5:00PM My god I've been in that room for almost 3 hours. I just hope they find Bella soon before anything happens to her.

Normal POV

Detective Reed and Jackson both came into the interrogation room to talk to each other about the information they've gotten. "So what have you gotten Andrea" John asked her tiredly. Andrea yawned and said "Well all of them gave me the same story about her going to Mike's car and bringing back closer and when she hadn't come back yet and when they went looking for her they found the car going off with Isabella's hat on the ground." John just nodded and said "Yea same story here and you know what else when I asked Jacob black about the possibility of her running away he just laughed and said that she would never do that and she was most likely kidnapped because she would never make anyone this worried about her." Andrea quickly sat up and said "Yea same here the people I questioned gave the same response so I guess the possibility of runaway is out." John nodded in agreement and said "I was thinking what about The Cullen family the people we question say that Isabella was depressed after they abandoned her maybe we should locate them and question them too." Andrea shook her head in disagreement "No John what good would that do us they wouldn't know much anyways." Both of them were starting to become frustrated that they have no clues of Bella's whereabouts. Then suddenly Andrea got of her chair and said "Of coarse why didn't I remember sooner." "What is it Andrea" John asked her very alert now. She turned to John and said "John do you remember a few years ago when Lisa parks was abducted when she was out with her friends and her hat was found on the ground as well." John looked surprised there for a second and then he said "Yea one of Forks worst murders and then there were a number of other girls before Lisa who went missing in the same way, but you don't think it's the same person." Lisa who was standing there in amazement said "It has to be I mean the way they disappear is almost the same and then when we find the bodies the way they look was even identical." John was very disgusted when he said "Yea the missing leg and the missing hand as well." Both of them sat in silence for a moment before Andrea spoke again "John we have no time to sit around I want you to get a hold of the press and tell them the Isabella case is an abduction case, but don't give them any details and I'll go send more man out there searching we have no time to waste anymore got." John nodded and soon both of them walked out in a hurry and made sure they wasted no more time.

T.V Program:

Reporter: Breaking news everybody we've just received word that in the small town in Forks a young women has been abducted. Her name is Isabella Swan daughter of The chief of Police here in the small town of forks we've not received any details at this time, but what we can tell you is that this has not been the first abduction in first and even some murders here. Here is a picture of what the 18-year old looks like and there has been a $10,000 reward for any information on her whereabouts.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 3 I hoped you guys liked it and I'm sorry if it seemed boring but I promise it'll get better. To let you guys know Alice couldn't see Bella being kidnapped because she was with Jacob at the time. And there will be a major time skip because I'm not going through each day Bella's been gone and I don't want to go through the whole Italy rescue it's just too much but don't worry Edward and the Rest of the Cullen's will be back in later chapters. Can you guys please review because the more you review the more chapters I can put up sooner, but I appreciate you guys taking the time and reading my story.


	4. Relization and Just wanting to die

**Chapter 4**

1 week after abduction: January 2, 2008

Charlie's POV

This is ridiculous we've been searching for a week and still no sign of Bella. I hope what Detective Jackson and Reed told me isn't true I don't want to believe that my child is in the hands of some psycho murderer. I remember the Lisa Parks case very well we spent over 5 weeks looking for her and then we found her dead body in the woods nearby. I remember how horrible the body was missing leg, missing hand and so many cuts on that poor girl. I do remember about the other missing girls as well, but that was when I was finishing high school with Renee. "Please god bring her home safe and sound" I prayed low enough so no one could hear me, but I couldn't help but cry a little bite. "Chief Swan why don't you go home and get some rest will handle it from here" I heard Detective Andrea from behind. "No I can't not with my little girl somewhere out there being tortured to death" I replied back to her. "Chief Swan you need your rest and so does Renee and Phil I know how you feel but at least take a break for a while I promise you I'll call you if something turns up." I was getting annoyed with everyone telling me to get rest, but I guess I did need it and so did Renee I remember when I had to tell her about Bella and she was pissed off so bad. She was always involved in the searches not even caring having to go through woods or other stuff like that. "Ok I'll get Renee and Phil and we'll go home and take a nap and be back later." She just nodded in Satisfaction and went to take over the search. 

By the time we got home I hurried up and made Renee and Phil some eggs since it's the only thing I know how to cook and Renee's food isn't edible at all. "Thanks you Charlie" Renee said as I gave her a plate. "Your welcome" I replied back to her. "Renee why don't you and Phil sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch" I offered knowing that she probably wouldn't want to go into Bella's room. "Are you sure Charlie it doesn't seem fair to you" Renee said surprised. I just grinned and said "It's no problem at all after all I've falling asleep on the couch plenty of times." Renee smiled and said "Thanks Charlie for everything." When Phil went upstairs to bed Renee started shaking bad. "Renee what's wrong" I asked her worriedly. She started coughing and said "Charlie I'm scared what if we never find her." I really didn't want to think about that I needed to think of a way to make her feel better. "Renee it's ok will find Bella alive I promise you" I said hoping she'll calm down. She laughed at me which I don't understand why I mean her daughter is missing and she's sitting here laughing at me. She turned to face me and then she said "Charlie I may be weird sometimes, but I am realistic I know how cruel this world is and I hope Bella is alive with all my soul, but if she's not alive I'll never get over it, but I just want closure on this case I don't want to spend the rest of my life worrying about what's going to happen next I just want this to be over I don't want to spend my entire life worrying." By this time she started crying and I held her in my arms and started crying with her. I never knew Renee had this kind of strength in her and that's probably what I loved about her the most.

Bella's POV

Why wasn't I dead yet I don't understand why he won't kill me off already I just want him to get it over with already. I don't know what kind of damage he actually did to me all I know Is that he took off that big giant piece of ice off my hand which made me go into a screaming rage. Right now I was slipping in and out of conciseness and I knew he'd be back to put more of that stuff into me to keep me awake. What I want to know is why he hasn't taken that big giant piece of ice off my leg already how much more do I have to suffer. Right now I was slipping in and out of conciseness and I knew he'd be back down to put more of that stuff in me it was only a matter of time. I tried to break loose of the straps, but it's useless it won't break. I can't help but cry every time I think about what he's about to do next. My leg feels so numb I can't even move it anymore I just want him to finish this already and kill me. What I really want is Edward I want to see him and his family, but that was impossible after all he doesn't love me anymore. I then heard the door open above and I started crying again. He came down by my face taking the gag out of my mouth. "STOP PLEASE STOP IT PLEASE DON'T KILL ME" I yelled at him as he was adjusting the gag back on me. "MMMMMMM" I screamed as he put more of that stuff in me. He then went over to my right leg and adjusted the thing that was keeping the ice in place. No matter how much I want to stop crying I just couldn't I can't stop it no matter how much I wanted to. Right now I only hope that he'll end it soon so I can finally escape the pain.

Author's note

Well there's chapter 4 and I know it's my worst chapter, but I wanted to show you guys how Renee and Charlie are handling Bella's disappearance and how Bella's doing after being tortured for a week. I'm going to give you guys a couple of my spoilers for the story. Next chapter would be about 2 weeks after Bella's disapperance and I'm hoping to have her found by someone. Then the next few chapters would be Bella's recovery through her ordeal and must overcome the obstacles in her way. Then Bella and Jacob becoming closer with Jacob helping her. Then the 3 month time skip where Bella goes to save Edward. Then Bella must find a way of telling the Cullen's. That's only the start because there's a few more ideas I have that I know are going to become chapters. I want you guys to tell me if you think if I'm rushing it or not and I want you guys to tell me if you like the way I'm going with this. Thanks for all my awesome reviewers for sticking with me and handling the awful writing. And if everything goes well I'm hoping to have Chapter 7 up by the end of the weekend only if everything works out ok . So thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	5. Found Part 1

_**Chapter 5**_

_3 weeks after Bella's abduction: Police department_

"_Andrea the girl's most likely dead at this point" John tried telling Andrea as they were going through everything they've collected the past few weeks. "No John don't forget he usually has the victims for more than 6 weeks and it's only been 3 so I don't think he's finished with Isabella Swan not by a long shot" Andrea explained to him like he was some kind of baby. "This is getting frustrating we have no leads at all it's just like the other cases" John told her. She gave him a sigh and said "I know John, but we got to keep searching we can't give up on this case do you know it's the first kidnapping crime in 5 years." John sighed and said "Yea after Lisa's case everything started to calm down up until now." Andrea smiled at him and said "Exactly and the one question that's been on my mind is why he stop usually between all the girl's disappearance he usually kidnaps another one about a month after the other body is discovered, but now it's been years since the last kidnapping report here." John nodded and said "It doesn't make sense though why would he stop after 5 years and start all over again." Andrea shook her head and said "I don't know, but maybe it's because we were closing in on him before think about it John the deceased bodies we found weren't too far from were the next ones would be, but the only problem is there aren't any houses any where in that area." John let out a snicker and said "Yea and any kind of evidence weren't found we'll be extremely lucky if we find this girl alive." Before they could say anything more the phone rang and Andrea quickly got it. "Detective Jackson here what have you got for me." John noticed that Andrea looked surprised as she listen to whoever was on the phone. When Andrea hanged up the phone she was mumbling things to herself. "Andrea what's wrong" John asked her worriedly. She shot up and said "There's no time to explain John just hurry up and get your coat we need to get over to St. John's Road." John just did what he was told and hurried up and got to his car. _

_Unknown POV_

"_Yea mom I know yea ok I'll do it before I go back to my apartment ok mom love you too bye." My god is my mom annoying I mean I love her and stuff, but she gets on my god damn nerves. I mean I'm 22 for gods sakes and she acts like she can do whatever she wants in my life. Then my phone rang again it was my boyfriend Jack. "Hey Jack what's up" I asked him before he could say anything. "nothing much hey Alex where are you I thought you said you'd be back before six." I grinned and said "Yea sorry about that I had to work over time, but don't worry I'm on my way home right now." I could hear him laughing from the other line and then he said "Well ok don't be later than you are I'll let you go I don't need you getting arrested for being on your phone while driving." I just laughed and told him goodbye and that I would see him soon. God even though my family annoys me sometimes I still love them and wouldn't give that up for anything in the world. As I was putting my phone away my car started to swerve so I hurried up and got back to watching the road. Then something came out in front of me and I hurried up to move to the other side of the road. "Oh my god" I said as soon as I came to a complete stop. That was fucking scary what the hell was that. Then when I looked to my side I thought I saw somebody down there in that ditch. I don't know if I should or not, but I can't leave that person down there to die. I slowly got out of my car and started going down into the ditch. "Hey are you ok" I asked with no reply. I saw a pair of crutches as I was going down as well as a towel covered with blood. "Hey you say something" I asked again with still no reply. This is really freaking me out why won't the person say something. When I got closer I saw that the person was a girl with long brown hair and she was turned on her side. My heart was pounding really fast not knowing what to expect. I went over to her and turned her over and I went into a complete stage of shock. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWW OH MY GOD SOMEONE HELP." _

_Charlie's POV_

_This is becoming frustrating 3 long painful weeks it's been since Bella's abduction and yet we have no leads at all. Renee has starting to lose hope, but I keep trying to convince her everything will be alright, but to be honest I'm starting to lose hope as well. We're still in the woods doing more searching and the dogs still haven't picked up anything. I saw Renee in front of me with Phil calling out Bella's name and I could tell how tired they were. "Hey Renee why don't we go back to the house and get some rest we all could all use a break" I asked her knowing that if we don't get sleep soon we'll probably fall asleep out here. I was surprised she didn't argue with me and said that would be a good idea. Renee and Phil went straight up to bed and I went to sleep on the couch. I was glad I was able to fall asleep quickly because I didn't want to think about anything right now._

_I was woken up about seven at night by a phone call. I hurried up and answered it hoping for something good. "Hello" I said causitsley. I heard Renee coming down the stairs and holding on to my shoulder so she could hear as well. "Chief Swan this is Detective Jackson I have some news concerning Isabella." I took in a deep breath and then asked "Well what is it." She cleared her throat and said "We found Isabella swan __**alive**__." _

_Author's note_

_Well there's chapter 5 and I hoped you guys liked it. I apoligize if it seems like my story is going fast, but trust me I will fill you in in later chapters about how Bella got there and what else happened to her so please bear with me. I think this chapter came out pretty good and I should have a couple of more chapters up either tonight or tomorrow so be prepared. I would like to once again thank my awesome reviewers for taking the time to read my story._


	6. Found Part 2

**Chapter 6**

Charlie's POV

I took in a deep breath and then asked "Well what is it." She cleared her throat and said "We found Isabella swan **alive**." Relief washed over me "oh my god" I said out loud not caring if anyone heard me crying. I saw Renee sighing in relief and silently praying to herself. "Chief Swan are you still there" I heard Detective Jackson ask me I almost forgot she was on the phone. "Yea I'm sorry I'm just so relieved right now" I replied to her happily. "Yes but she is critically injured and is on the to the hospital for emergency surgery." I sighed again and rubbed my temples and said "Ok how bad." "I'm not too sure but I want you to meet me at the hospital immediately." I was already up and on my way "Ok I'll be on my way." Renee got up and started getting ready as well. "Renee are you sure you want to come" I asked her unsure if she'll be able to handle with what's happened to Bella. She just laughed at me and said "Charlie Bella's my daughter too and I need to know what happened to my baby girl so I'm coming with you no matter what just hold on right there while I leave Phil a note." I just smiled and nodded at her as she hurried up with getting ready. I just want to get there to know what happened to Bella and quick.

Bella's POV

It's strange the pain that I've felt for so long is gone and yet I still feel like I'm being torn apart. I feel like I'm trap in the dark with no way out well that's just fine because I don't want to live anymore at least not without Edward. I just want to die already so I don't have to suffer anymore why won't people understand that. Strange even though I'm in the dark I see blue lights how strange to see blue when I'm dying. "Her blood pressure is increasing" I heard someone say in a worried tone. What's going on why I'm I hearing these voices. Then it happened I opened my eyes to see people dress in blue and I heard beeping noises all around. "She's awake" one of them said full of surprise. "For God's sake" another one said. I realized I had some kind of tube in my mouth that kept me from speaking and then I realized that I was still alive. Before I could think of anything else some of the doctors put their hands on my head I didn't know what they were doing but then I suddenly fell back into darkness. The last thing I heard was "Give me the electric saw now" and then nothing.

I woke up suddenly and I saw a middle age women who look like she was in shock. "Well hey there sweetheart no one expected to see you up so soon." I kept staring at her confused wondering where I was. She stroke my hair and said "It's ok your safe now you don't need to worry." After she said that she hurried up and left the room and that's when I noticed my leg. "Oh my god" I cried out as I saw my leg or at least what's left of it. My leg was covered up in bandages but my foot was gone and part of my leg was too. I couldn't help but keep crying out, but it got worse when I saw my hand. My entire hand was sewn together like a messed up doll. "Oh my god oh my god" I kept crying out I couldn't believe this what the fuck happened to me. "AHHHHHH" I screamed out. Then suddenly the darkness was coming back again "oh no not again" was the last thing I could say.

When I woke up again I noticed my leg was finally put on my bed. I tried moving my hands they wouldn't budge at all and I was just barely able to move my only foot. I then saw a nurse come in and coming towards me. She smiled at me and said "Well hello dear you gave us quite the scare but don't worry everything will be alright." I tried speaking, but I couldn't get the words to come out. The nurse noticed this and said "Don't worry dear just rest and guess what there a couple of visitors dieing to see you today wait right there while I go get them." I watch the nurse leave and entered again with two others entering. I noticed it was my mom and dad which actually made me a little happy. Both of them were dressed in hospital gowns and had masks on. They came right over besides me both of them look like they were about to cry with Joy. My dad was finally the first to break the silence "We sure did miss you baby girl don't worry everything's going to be fine." My mom came closer to me and said "Don't worry Bella we'll get you back home soon and then we can start putting this ugly mess all behind us." I kept staring at them wanting to say something, but I just couldn't find the words. "M-Mommy" I managed to say with a weak voice. "Yes Bella" she replied. I started crying again and said "What happened to me". She didn't replied but I saw she started crying as well and she hugged me. "What happened to my foot and hand" I was able to say through the sobbing. "Don't worry Bella everything's going to be alright" my mom said between her sobbing. My dad just stood there crying as well but he didn't know what to say. Then all of a sudden the darkness took over me once again.

Police Department: Normal POV

"So Andrea what are we going to tell the press they're all anxiously waiting to here the news about Isabella being found" John said persistently. Andrea thought about that for a moment and then she said "Tell them no comment to them Isabella is still missing and I would like to keep it like that until we've figured this out." "Ok Andrea I'll get somebody on that." After John left Dr. Marshall came in to talk with Andrea. "Dr. Marshall it's been a while" Andrea said shaking his hand. Dr. Marshall grinned at her and said "Yes it has been so how's been things doing here." Andrea sighed and said "I don't know anymore I mean we found Isabella Swan alive in a ditch after a 9-1-1 report, but if it is the same killer who killed the other girls then he wouldn't been done with her not yet at least." Dr. Marshall was thinking about this too and then he said "Well don't worry about it now once Isabella is fully recovered we can start questioning her about what happened." Andrea groaned and said "Yes I know, but something still seems off though I mean unlike the other murder victims of this town Isabella was found alive and it definitely had to be the same killer because of the similarities in their wounds, but the part I want to know is why he decided to try and kill her off earlier than the others and that's what's bugging me the most." Dr. Marshall let out a cough and said "Yes I understand why your worried, but try to understand that each serial killer will most likely try a new pattern so that the cops won't come closer to finding them and the best thing for us to do right now is to wait until Isabella is fully recovered which will take a few weeks for that to happen do you understand. All Andrea could do was nod and started going through and read about Bella's injuries she had suffered.

T.V Program:

Reporter: Breaking news today in the Isabella Swan case. It's been rumored that the missing teen girl has been found alive and is in stable condition as of right now. When asking investigators about this they say that the rumor is not true and that Isabella Swan is still missing. During these past 3 weeks Isabella's abduction has been linked to several other murder cases in Forks. Like Lisa Parks who went missing for 6 weeks before Police found her body near the river in the woods. Many people believe that it's the same murder but others say if it is than why would he try and kill her earlier than the others. Even though investigators have said they haven't found Isabella alought of people are saying that they are definitely hiding something big from public eyes.

Author's note

Well there's chapter 6 and I hoped you guys liked it. And by the way I put the TV program in there for the fun of it I thought hey if it's an actually kidnapped case then it should be shown on the TV. Just to let you know in case some of you didn't get it when Bella said that the darkness was taking over it just meant she was slipping in and out of conciseness. Once again I thank you all for reading my story and reviewing it means so much too me that I dedicate this chapter to all of you.


	7. Recovering and New findings

**Chapter 7**

2 weeks after Bella was found

It's been 2 weeks since I've been in the hospital and each day actually seems to get better. Each day my parents come in to see either together or one comes in at different times. I was so glad when my mom brought in my Ipod and my Jane Austin books to keep me entertained through this whole thing. If I could I would spend every moment reading my books, but unfortunately I can't because I have to get ready for therapy and today they want me to speak to investigators and I don't know exactly how I was going to do that. I was just getting into pride and prejudice when I heard the door knocking. "Yes come in" I said wondering why anyone would knock. I saw a man who looked like he was in his fifties walking towards me. "Hello Isabella my name is Dr. Marshall I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I need to do an evaluation on you." "Yea sure it's no problem" I replied. He went over to the chair by the T.V. and took out a pen and notepad. He cleared his throat and asked the first question "What's your full name and date of birth?" "My full name is Isabella Marie Swan and I was born September 13, 1987." He quickly wrote it down and then ask me another question "What are your parents name?" "Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer" I answered him in an annoyed tone. "I'm sorry but why do you need to know this" I asked him curiously. He sighed and said "Well we just want to make sure your mentally stable so I just need to ask you a few questions of your personal live to make sure you still remember." I sighed and turned my head of coarse I would remember everything of my personal lives. Then he got up and said "Well I think I'm done here thank you for your time." I just smiled and watch him leave. After he left a nurse came in and said that I was suppose to meet a couple of other people. I just sighed and layed back down on my bed. I've had enough of this I just want to go home already I'm tired of the questioning already.

When the nurse came back she had another nurse with her and a wheelchair. They helped me out of the bed and had my arms over their shoulders so I wouldn't fall. It's weird walking with one leg it's just like hoping on one leg except that I need other people's help to stay up.

Normal POV

The nurse wheeled Bella towards the conference room which is usually reserved for the staff. Once she got in she saw Dr. Marshall coming up to her and wheeling her towards the detectives. "Isabella this is Detective Jackson and Detective Reed they would like to talk to you." he announced to Bella. Bella took sighed and said "Yea I've seen them around oh and by the way I just like to be called Bella if you don't mind." Detective Jackson was the first one to speak "Bella I suppose you know why you're here right." Bella didn't say anything and just nodded. Detective Reed got up and asked "Bella all we want to know is you did this to you and that's all." Bella just looked at them and still didn't say a word. Detective Jackson let out a sigh and said "Bella we know your scared, but you got to tell us you cut you so you'll be safe if whoever did this to you found out your still alive then he'll come back for you." Bella was breathing very hard when she said "I don't know." Detective Reed watched her carefully and asked "Were you blindfolded or something." Bella began gasping hard to and said "I don't know what happened the last thing I remember was going to my friends car to move to closer and then nothing." All three of them were standing there with surprised looks on their faces. No one spoke a word for a few minutes they just looked at each other. Then Detective Jackson moaned and said "Bella you have to remember something usually with this man's other victims he keeps them up for the whole process and I doubt he wouldn't do the same to you." Bella then snapped her head and started getting mad "I'm telling you I don't remember anything I told you what I remember and that was it." Both the detectives looked very annoyed and then Detective reed came closer to her and said "Is there anything you think you remember that could lead us to whoever did this to you." Bella sighed and didn't say anything for a few minutes before detective Jackson came up and said "Bella I know your confused but try telling us what you think you remember and we'll try placing the pieced together. Bella then groaned and said "Ok I'll try." She rubbed her temples and said "Well I think I remember a brick house with lots of ribbons hanging from the roof and I also think in the basement their were foots and hands hanging around, but I'm not quite sure and then a ditch about a mile away from the house and pictures hanging from the wall in the basement with teenage girls and young girls." As she was talking both detectives and Dr. Marshall were all taking notes on what she has said. After Detective Jackson was finished with the notes she turned back towards Bella and said "Bella we'll try to figure this out with what you told us, but what we need from you is the truth. Bella looked at Detective Jackson with anger and said "What you told me to tell you what I think I remember and I told you and you said you want the truth well what about me my foot and toes are gone my hand is completely sewn and I can barely see the fucking skin."

Bella's POV

That stupid questioning made me so fucking mad I told them what they wanted to know and they think I'm lying to them. After that Dr. Marshall wheeled me into the changing room where a couple of nurses helped me change for my therapy. I was finally glad I'll be able to wear something else other than those stupid blue hospital gowns. After I was finished changing I was wheeled into a room full of equipment. I turned around to look at myself in the mirror for the first time and I looked like hell. My hair was a mess and under my eyes were dark and if I didn't know any better I swear I looked like a stripper. The outfit they put on me was actually combatable it was a red lace shirt with black shorts on which took forever to get on. I then saw a dark skinned man coming towards me. "Are you Isabella Swan" he asked me. "Yes I am" I said trying to sound energetic. He smiled and said "Nice to meet you I'm Nathan Richmond your therapist, but you probably could already tell. I laughed and tried to sound exited, but I failed miserably. He was examining my missing foot and then he said "Hold on right there I got a surprise for you." I groaned after he left mostly because I hate surprises and I really didn't want to know what it was. When he came back he put something on my missing foot which looks like part of my leg I was missing which was pretty bad. "Ok Bella listen carefully part of the fake leg picks up the nerves from the rest of your actually leg which will transport to the mechanical foot and the movements are very life like and it feel like you never actually lost your leg at all." I was amazed by what he said about that, but at the same time a little creeped out. Then he attached the mechanical foot to the fake part of the leg and then he turned a little button on and then he said happily "Go on try it out." I was surprised when the foot moved the way I wanted it too when I wanted to go right it went right. "How creepy" I said as I continued to move it. Mr. Richmond laughed and said "No it's not creepy at all it's actually a beautiful thing and once we make sure everything works we'll put this over the foot." Then he handed me a foot glove and I was freaked out by it. "Thank you" I said handing him the glove back.

After I put that glove on my mechanical foot and for the first time I was able to get up and walk on both my legs. "Wow" I said still amazed at what technology can do. "I'm glad you like it" Mr. Richmond said to me helping me to the walk board. He then turned to me like he forgot something and then he went to a cabinet to get some kind of black cloth. He smiled at me and said " Here put this on your hand it'll draw attention away from your sewn hand." I took the black cloth to see it was a glove with four buttons on it and when I put it on I was happy to see that I couldn't see the sewn marks on my hand and the only thing I could see was my fingers. "Come on Bella lets try your new foot out" Mr. Richmond said to me eagerly. I was surprised when I made it across the walk board with no problem even Mr. Richmond was surprised. "Good Job Bella keep it up and you'll be ready to go back to school soon." I smiled at myself proudly and said "Thank you Mr. Richmond for everything." He surprised me by looking angry and said "Bella please don't call me Mr. Richmond I prefer to be called Nate haven't you realized that I've been calling you Bella instead of Isabella." Now that I realize it he has he hasn't been calling me by my full name unlike some people. "Ok thanks Nate."

After therapy I got the best news of my life I was finally going home tomorrow. I couldn't believe it I was actually going home I even started to cry with my mother. Out of all the days I've been in the hospital this day was definitely the best besides the questioning and stuff. I just couldn't believe it I was actually going home and I was told that I'll be able to go back to school soon. I was just barely paying attention when I was told how long my foot should last before dying and how long it should charge. All I care about at this moment was getting ready to go home.

St. John's Road 

"Detective Jackson are you sure this is it" one police officer ask as they were investigating the ditch. "Yes I'm sure this is where Isabella was found and I want you guys to search this entire area for any clues while Detective Reed and I go to investigate some of the locals." After that everyone went back to work while Andrea and John went to check out the house Bella describe. "Andrea do you actually think the girl's telling the truth" John asked as he started the car. "John now don't forget what Dr. Marshall said he said that sometimes the victims don't want to believe what happened to them actually happen so they try to protect their minds by trying to forget and he also said that she's most likely suffering Posttraumatic stress disorder and we should give her time to rest before talking to her again." John didn't reply to what she said and just continued to drive. "Andrea look at that it's the house Isabella was describing. When Andrea looked outside she was surprise to see the brick house with ribbons on them. "Oh my god" she said as she got out of the car. "Maybe it's just a coincidence" John said. Andrea shook her head and said "I don't think come on lets go investigate the house." When they got up to the front porch they peeked through the window to see nobody home so they tried knocking on the door, but no answer. "Looks like no one's home we should try in the morning" John suggested to Andrea. When Andrea was about to agree with him she saw something blue coming from a window that was most likely the basement. "John look at that" Andrea said while walking over to it. "What is it" John asked her curiously. Andrea didn't reply she just went to pick through the window and was in shock. "Oh my god John take a look" she said while moving away from the window. John was in shock as well when he looked through the window. "It looks like Isabella wasn't wrong after all now what do we do." Andrea cleared her throat and said "First off we find out who lives here and arrest him and second get a search warrant to check out the house.

A few hours later

There were partrol cars and other official officer including Chief Swan in front of the old house waiting for whoever lives her to return. After the search warrant was approved Andrea and John went to check out the house and found everything Bella told them was true the foots and the hands even the pictures. "This is incredible after a long decade of tracking down the murderer we finally got him." Andrea said to John as they were waiting. "Yea I know so do we know who occupies this house." Andrea nodded and said "Yea his name is Robert Kelly we don't know what he does for a living except he was once in the army." Before he could say more they all saw a broken down car pulling in. "What's going on here" the man asked in a worried tone. "Are you Robert Kelly" Andrea asked him sternly. "Yes I am what's the problem here officers" he asked her really annoyed. Andrea then went on to read his Miranda rights " Sir you are under arrest for kidnapping and murdering of over 19 young women anything you say can and will be held against you, you have the right to an attorney and if you can't afford one then one will be appointed to you." The man looked clearly angry now and he said "Look you got the wrong person I don't why you would think that I would kill someone let alone kidnap them." "Save it for the judge" John said as he handcuffed him and put him in the back seat of the police car.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 7 and I hoped you all liked it. I'm sorry if it went too fast in this chapter but I thought it would work better out this way and next chapter Edward and his family are going to be in it so don't worry everything will start slowing down in the next few chapters. And in case you are wondering you haven't seen the last of Robert Kelly he's going to have much bigger role later on. I once again thank everyone for taking the time to read my story so please review and enjoy.


	8. Something's wrong and Running Away

Chapter 8

**3 months after Bella's release: April**

**Bella's POV**

**I can't believe how crazy it has gotten after I was released from the hospital. After I got home Jacob would visit me everyday and keep me company while my father was at work. When I went back to school everyone wouldn't leave me alone they would tell me how much they missed me and stuff. And then to make everything really crazy I found out that My best friend was a werewolf I mean really how much crazier can it get. After that I found out Victoria is after me to get revenge for James death. Then not even 2 weeks ago I had to rush to Italy to save Edward from the Volturi because he thought I was dead when I went Cliff Jumping. Since then the Cullen's decided to change me into a vampire after my graduation, but I still need to tell them about my leg and my hand, but I don't know how to. Since they've been back I've been doing all I can not to show them my leg. I always made sure my leg was charged and when I was in bed with Edward I kept it off to save the energy. When it needed to be charge I told him to go hunting with his family. Even though I'm doing my best to hide it I'm still surprised that Alice hasn't seen me doing it. "Hello love" Edward said breaking my concentration as he came through my window." I sat up and said "Hey Edward how was your day." He groaned and said "It was horrible without you." I grinned at him and said "I missed you too." He pulled into his chest and layed there for what seemed like an eternity. "Bella" Edward said breaking the silence. "Yea what is it is something wrong" I asked him worriedly. He shook his head and said "No but I'm just wondering why do you have a pair of crutches over by your closet." "Oh that well back in January I broke my ankle and had to use crutches for a few weeks and I kept them just in case something else happens." I hoped I sounded convincing cause I'm not a very good liar but I can be when I need to. He just laughed and said "Bella even when I'm not around you always find a way to get yourself hurt." I didn't reply to that and I was starting to cry. Edward moved his hand up and down my back and said "Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend in any way." I sighed and said "No it's ok I was just remembering something don't worry about it." I was surprised when he let the subject drop and just started humming my lullaby. Edward then sighed and said "Bella are you sure everything's fine I mean since I came back from Italy you've been acting kind of strange. I didn't say anything I knew I couldn't tell him the truth I was scared that he would do something he would regret. "Bella please talk to me did something happen while I was away." "No" I said very casually and he kept staring at me. I sighed and said "No Edward nothing happen don't worry please." He sighed and said "Ok Bella, but please if something is bothering you please tell me." I just smiled and nodded as he sung my lullaby and I fell right to sleep.**

**Edward's POV**

**I was on my way home to get the ready for school and pick Bella up when I saw Alice on the porch. "Edward we need to talk" she said not bothering to say it in her mind. "What is it Alice did you have a vision about Bella" I asked her worriedly. She shook her head and said "No but she's been acting strange ever since we came back from Italy I mean don't you remember last week when she came over in crutches saying she sprained her ankle and couldn't move it Jasper said she was nervous about something." I gave off a small smile and said "Yea I know and when she's in bed she keeps her shoes on and always makes sure that her pajama bottoms cover her entire legs." "Edward do you think Bella was attacked by one of the mutts and she's afraid to show us." I knew Bella was hanging out with the mutts when we left and Jacob had just recently turned into one and if he harmed her I would kill that mongrel. "I don't know I'll ask her in lunch" I told Alice. "Oh Alice do you really want to get her mad" I said as soon as I realized what she wants to do to Bella. "Come on Edward just tell Bella I found something of hers and meet me at the mall to get It." I just shook my head and said "Fine I'll get her ipod and I'll tell her she forgot here." Alice just smiled and said "Thanks Bro see you at school." After that I went to get the car and went to go get Bella. **

**At lunch I went to go help Bella pick out food and went to sit down. I wonder if Bella told Cullen yet **I heard Mike saying in his mind. **When she tells him he'll definitely freak out **he said again. So Bella is hiding something, but what could it be it must be pretty big if she's trying to hide it and I just hope she'll be able to tell Alice. "Bella" I said as soon as we were seated. "Yea Edward what is it" she replied to me. "Alice called and said she's taking the rest of the day off and that she found your ipod in her purse and if you want to get it back you have to go meet her at the mall." Bella groaned and said "Do I have too I mean she probably took it so that I could go shopping with her." I laughed at her and said "Come on just go and get it over with for me." I gave her my best smile which I knew would work on her. She sighed and said "Fine I'll go but I'm not staying all night." "Fair enough" I replied back to her. Then I noticed her adjusting the black glove she wore on her hand. I never exactly understood why she wore it all day and even at night. She says she has a horrible rash and doesn't want anybody looking at it even me and no matter how much I want to look I can't do that to her and put a strain in our relationship. I just hope Alice will get Bella to talk about whatever it is that's bothering her.

Alice's POV

Man one things I hate about Bella is her lack of shopping appreciation. She should be grateful to have someone like me helping her shop and telling her what's in and out. "Hey Alice" Bella said as she was coming into the store. "Hey Bella how's my favorite sister" I said happily. She smiled and said "Fine it would be better if I could have my ipod." I sighed what a kill joy I said to myself. "Here you go Bella" I said giving it to her. "Thanks Alice I should get going" she said as she was walking away. "Wait right there" I said grabbing her arm and pulling her back. "Come on Bella shop with me for at least an hour and then you can go home Please Please Please." She sighed and said "Fine but just for an hour, but let me go to the restroom first." I gave her a big hug and said "Thanks Bella and I'll go in too so I can fix your make up." "NOOO" she screamed out. I was in shock usually she doesn't care if I go in with her or not. Bella shook her head and said "Sorry I meant I just need to check something and that's it so there's no reason for you to go in with me." "Can't you check whatever you need to check out here" I asked her persistently. She gave me a small smile and said "No I really need to go the restroom alone Please." The way she said that last sentence makes it like she's in pain. I just sighed and said "Well go on hurry up and I'll wait outside the restroom." She gave me a big smile and then went to the restroom.

After Bella was done in the restroom we went to shop for a whole new wardrobe for her and of coarse she complained the whole time. I was starting to get really worried about her about half way through she was getting more and more nervous about something and I didn't know what. Every time I asked her what she did while we were away she got completely nervous and just said nothing too much besides hanging out with the wolves. Man I don't understand why I can't see anything I feel so useless to both Edward and Bella. "Alice" Bella called my name like she's was dying. "Bella what's wrong" I asked her concerningly. "I need to go now" she said nervously. "Bella it's ok" I said trying to reassure her but that didn't work. "BELLLLLLA" I screamed as I saw her running away and I couldn't use my vampire speed to go after her.

Bella's POV

"BELLLLLLA" I heard Alice screaming as soon as I had run away. "Forgive me Alice" I whispered. I hurried up and got to my truck and started it. I had to hurry up and get home before my leg loses the rest of it's energy. How could I've been such an idiot not to of charged it before I came. When I was in the bathroom it just turned a yellow color so I thought I had some time, but when Alice wasn't looking I saw it became Red and I knew I needed to get out of there fast.

When I got home I hurried up and locked the door and went up stairs to the bathroom. I hurried up and changed into one of my really short dresses and I went back to my room to get my crutches and went back into the bathroom again. I then took off my leg and foot and put my foot on it's charger. I then took my crutches and started limping back to my room. "BELLLLLLLLA" I heard a shocked voice from my window.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 8 and I hoped you all liked it. I think this chapter came out pretty good. Either next chapter or the one after that Bella will tell Cullen's what happened to her and how she got away. Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to review.


	9. Finally Telling

**Chapter 9**

Bella's POV

"ALICE" I screamed as soon as I heard her from the window. "BELLA WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU" she screamed like she was going to cry. "Alice calm down and let me explain" I tried telling her but she wouldn't listen. "Calm down, Bella your missing your foot for god's sake how can I be calm" she said lowering her voice a little. "Oh my god Bella look at you" her voice sounded scared and confused. I sighed and said "Well now you know what I've been hiding." We were both quiet for a few minutes not knowing what to say. Then Alice finally got up and said "Bella tell me when did you lose your foot." At first I was hesitant to tell her, but I decided to because either way she would tell Edward. "It was sometime in either December or January I don't remember too well." Alice looked annoyed and said "What do you mean you don't remember I mean I would certainly remember losing my foot if I were you." I didn't say anything else because I knew Alice wouldn't understand what I was going through. "Bella I'm sorry I lost it there I didn't mean too it's just creepy seeing you like this." I took in a deep breathe and said "It's ok Alice I know you didn't mean to you won't tell Edward or anyone else in your family will you." Alice sighed and said "Bella they need to know." "Alice please I'll find a way to tell them, but please don't tell them Please" I begged her even giving her the puppy dog eyes. Alice sighed again and said "Ok Bella I won't tell, but you have to be the one to tell them and soon or else I will." I groaned and said "Alice I can't you don't know how hard it is for me and just by you knowing makes things tougher." I realized half way through the sentence I started crying. Alice came over to hug me and said "Bella I know it'll be hard but we're your family and family doesn't hide stuff from each other no matter what please please tell them and I'll be right there through it all." I couldn't stop crying so I just nodded as she held me.

After I was done with my crying Alice helped me down stairs and put me on the coach. "Bella is there anything else that you want to show me I mean it's kind of pointless to hide it at this point." I nodded and started removing the black glove from my hand. Once it was off Alice gave a big gasp and studied it very carefully. "Oh Bella what on earth happened to you while we were gone." I didn't bother answering her because I want to know as well . "Alice how I'm I suppose to tell them can't you like see into the future and tell me what I'm suppose to do." Alice just shook her head and said "Bella I think it's better that you tell them the way you think you should instead of relying on me for this one, but I'll tell you already their reactions won't be pretty." I just gave her a fake smile and said "When should I tell them?" Alice sighed and said "Whenever your ready, but it has to be soon or else I'll tell them." I nodded and said "ok how about tomorrow night." Alice smiled and said "Tomorrow night is perfect. After she said that we sat in silence for a few minutes before she got up and said "Bella I need to go but don't worry I'll keep Edward away until you foot is done charging ok." I nodded and gave her a hug goodbye.

Alice's POV

I left Bella's house at full speed and hurried up towards home. I still couldn't believe what I saw I never seen anything like that before. Poor Bella no one deserves to go through whatever she did and once I found out who did it they'll pay big time for hurting my sister. I need to hurry up and try to keep Edward distracted until Bella's foot is done charging.

When I got home I saw Esme putting some new furniture in and Emmett and Jasper arm wrestling. "Alice we didn't expect you home so early is everything alright" Esme said with a concern tone. Jasper got up and came near me and said "Alice what's wrong you feel confused, guilty, angry, and sad." I just shook my head and said "It's Bella something's happen." Emmett suddenly threw the table and said "What's wrong did someone hurt her if so then I'll make them pay." I couldn't help but laugh at Emmett's reaction he really did care for Bella like a sister. I sighed and said "I can't tell you I promised Bella, but she'll tell you tomorrow night I just need you guys to keep Edward distracted until 6:00 please for Bella." I could tell they were all confused, but didn't question me any further. I decided to go hunting so I could avoid Edward until tomorrow night. I knew there was no why I could stop thinking about Bella' missing foot and her sewn hand I just hope she'll actually tell them.

Edward's POV

I was just on my way to Bella's when my phone vibrated. "Hello" I asked on first ring. "Edward it's Emmett hey we need you to come home now it's an emergency." "What kind of emergency" "JUST GET HERE NOW MAN." "Ok fine let me stop at Bella's first" "No Edward get here now or I'll come after you just call her." After that he hung up I wondered what kind of emergency it was. I hurried up and called Bella. She picked up on first ring "Edward." I sighed and said "Bella love I'm sorry but some kind of emergency came up I'm afraid I'm going to be late coming to your place." She sighed like she was relieved that I wasn't coming over. "Bella don't you want me to come over " I asked her very confused. "No Edward it's just I'm very busy and I need to be alone right now anyways." "oh ok well don't worry I'll be over as soon as I can goodbye love." After I hung up I started wondering if Alice was able to get Bella to talk about what ever was bothering her.

When I got up I saw Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie in the living room waiting for me. "Where's Alice" I asked when I noticed she wasn't here. "She went on a early hunting trip she said she'll be back tomorrow night" Jasper answered me quickly. "So what's the emergency." "Well we figured while Alice has gone hunting I think maybe we should get an early start as well" Carlisle said looking somewhat happy. "That's the big emergency I can wait a couple weeks before I go hunting and besides I can't leave Bella alone for more than a day." Esme smiled and said "Don't worry were only be gone for a couple of hours this time we'll most likely be back after six." I was still hesitant to say yes but I could tell the rest of my family wouldn't give me much of a choice. I sighed and said "Fine but only to six and that's it."

Bella's POV

I can't believe that today's the day I have to tell Edward about my foot. I'm grateful that the others were able to get him to go on a short hunting trip while my leg charged. Unfortunately yesterday went all too quick then I wanted it too and now Alice is making me get ready to go over to her place. "Bella are you ready" Alice asked me from outside my bathroom." I just sighed and said "Yea I guess let me grab my crutches." Alice could tell I was nervous so she said "Bella don't worry everything will be alright no ones going to think less of you please believe me." I just smiled at her and then went back to getting my short blue dress. On the way there I was getting more and more nervous on how I was going to handle their reactions. "Alice I don't think I can do this" I admitted while breathing heavily. Alice took my hand and said "Bella I know you can do this the sooner you get it over with the better." I just gave her a fake smile and went back to worrying.

When we got to the Cullen's house I saw Edward coming out and helping me out of the car. "Hello Love" he said as he pulled me into his chest. "Hey" I replied with such a weak voice. He then turned to look at me and said "Bella are you ok Jasper says you seem nervous what's wrong please tell me. I sighed and said "I will once we get inside." When we got in I saw the entire family looking at me with worried expressions. Esme came over to hug me and said "Bella you've been acting strange lately will you please tell us what's going." Now I knew I had to tell them I hated having them worried about me. I closed my eyes and said "Ok just hold on while I go into the restroom Alice can I have my stuff please." They all watched me carefully as I took my crutches and dress into the bathroom. I hurried up and got dress into my short blue dress and slowly took my foot and leg off. I hurried up and got up with my crutches and started limping towards the door. "Are you guys ready" I asked nervously. "HELL YEA HURRY UP AND GET OUT HERE BELLA" Emmett screamed. I opened the door and started towards the living room and I could hear whispers of why I was using the crutches. When I came into the other room I saw everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

Edward's POV

When Bella came over to my house she seems so nervous and everyone else thinks so too. I saw Alice carrying in crutches and a short blue dress. I tried to see what she was up to but she kept blocking me out. When Bella went into the bathroom I turned to Alice and asked "Alice what's wrong with Bella she's acting very weird. She just snickered at me and said "Oh you'll find out very shortly." I saw the rest of my family starting to get nervous when we heard a pair of crutches moving this way. Then my eyes widened when Bella came in the living room with no foot.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 9 and sorry if I didn't ended it good, but it's the best I can do. Next chapter you'll see how each member of the Cullen's will react and you'll also be in for a surprise. I should have the chapter up by tomorrow hopefully if not then the day after.


	10. Feelings

**Chapter 10**

Edward's POV

We all just stood there looking at Bella for what seemed like an eternity. I couldn't believe what I was seeing Bella with one foot and her other one completely gone along with some of the leg. I was getting really mad right now and I was afraid of hurting Bella if I got too angry. Before I realized it I took the old grandfather clock and threw through the window. "Edward man calm down" I heard Jasper tell me. I laughed like I was insane and said "Don't tell me to calm down did you see Bella she's fucking missing a foot." Jasper tried calming me down but nothing worked, "Edward please stop" Bella said from behind which made me a little calmer. I took in a deep breathe and said "Bella tell me when did this happen." She was quiet probably not wanting to answer. "Bella please tell me when it happened" I begged her. She sighed and said "Well I'm not exactly sure when I lost it but I know it was between the end of December and mid January." I started getting even angrier and said "Bella what do you mean your not exactly sure I sure would remember when I lost my foot come on tell me the truth." I then realized that I was shaking Bella and she was scared. "Edward man your scaring her" Emmett said grabbing me and taking me into another room." "Emmett don't tell me your not mad about this" I said to him almost screaming. He closed his eyes and said "Of coarse I am and I want to make whoever did this to her pay, but we got to let her explain ok now just calm down." After that Emmett left me so I can calm down. It was hard for me to calm down after seeing Bella like that. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" I screamed while I took a piece of furniture and threw it at the wall. Jasper came in and calmed me down and said "Edward calm down let Bella explain please think about her." I closed my eyes and started feeling alought better. I sighed and said "I feel better now thanks." Jasper sighed and said "look are you ready to go out there and let Bella explain." I just nodded and said "Of coarse I am."

Bella's POV

I knew this was a big mistake I thought It would make me feel better by telling them, but I was wrong big time. After Edward saw my leg he went completely insane and started breaking everything he could get his hands on. He was starting to scare me when he shook me trying to get me to tell him what happened. After that Emmett pulled him into another room. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen" I told everyone as soon as Edward was gone. Esme came up to me and said "Bella don't blame yourself you did the right thing by telling us now come on and sit down." I noticed as she helped me sit down that she couldn't stop looking at my leg or what's left of it anyways. No one said anything for a few minutes and then I heard Jasper and Edward coming back. "Bella I'm sorry for losing it back there I had no right to do that I'm very sorry" Edward sounded very sad like he was about to cry. I just sighed and said "Edward it's ok I expected you to act like that it came to no surprise to me." Then after that the room fell back into silence. Edward came up to my face and said "Bella please tell me what happened I know I may not like it, but it'll make everyone here feel better once we know please Bella." I gulped and starting getting nervous until Jasper calmed me down. I let out a deep sigh and said "Ok I'll tell you but it's not going to be pretty." Alice came near me and said They all nodded and waited for me to start.

It took me a while to start mostly because I didn't know how to start. "Bella just start from the beginning" Esme suggested when she noticed my hesitance. I nodded and began my story "It started on December 27 I was still upset after you guys abandoned me so I never really went out much. Then at school Angela invited me to go with her and the others to go shopping and I thought I should probably do Charlie some good and go out for the night. Well as I was getting ready Jacob came over and we talked for a bite and I invited him to go along with us and he agreed. When we got to Port Angeles we went shopping for a little bite and then decided to go to the movies. When we got there Mike was complaining about having to go move his van closes so no one would steal it, so I offered to go do it for him. When I got to the van I noticed something In the passengers seat so I opened it up to see what it was, but before I could I was attacked from behind. I tried screaming for help, but he put a cloth over me and then knocked me out." While I was telling them the story I was shacking and trying to hold back tears. I looked up to see everyone having shock and anger on their face. Carlisle was the first to speak up "Bella please don't think I'm being rude, but can't you remember more than that. I laughed and cried at the same time and said "Actually I'm suppose to remember everything the investigators told me that I was missing for 3 weeks and that the person who kidnapped me usually holds the victim for more than 5 weeks and makes sure that they'll be up for everything especially when he cuts off the foot and hand." After I said that I removed my glove off my hand and I heard them all gasped. Edward took my hand and carefully studied it. I started crying and said "I'm so sorry I wanted to tell you sooner but I couldn't I'm so sorry please forgive me." Then Edward took me in his arms and said "It's ok Bella everything will be alright I understand why you didn't say anything earlier." I just continued to cry into his chest.

Esme's POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing my poor daughter tortured for 3 weeks and when I think it couldn't get much worse it did when she showed us her hand. It was unbearable to look at it was all sewn up. I was completely mad at whoever did this to her and wanted them to pay big time for hurting her.

Alice's POV

I knew how bad Bella's leg was but I couldn't believe she was forced to be awake for it. I hope they caught whoever did this to her or else I'll go out and hunt down whoever did this to her and make them pay.

Emmett's POV

Now I was truly pissed and when Alice told me Bella was hurt I never imagined it would've been this horrible her foot gone and her hand sewn together. Whoever did this I hope they burn in hell and if he's not caught soon then mark my words I won't rest until whoever hurt my little sister was dead and buried in the ground.

Rosalie's POV

I was in shock in what I was hearing about Bella being tortured and all. Even though I don't like Bella that much I would never wish this upon someone well except for Royce. After hearing this I'm starting to feel guilty for how I've been acting to Bella. GOD she must really hate me for hurting her feelings not that I blame. Whoever did this deserves the worst punishment ever.

Jasper's POV

I didn't bother trying to calm everyone done because I feel the same as them. It's all my fault this happened to Bella if I would've been more in control then I probably wouldn't attacked her last year. My god I'm such a horrible person and she probably hates me for it. I wish I could make it up to her, but their was nothing I could do for her now. I hope whoever did this gets what they deserve.

Carlisle's POV

Oh my goodness now I know why it sounded familiar it was just like Lisa parks case and the rest of the missing girls who were found dead. I suddenly got angry which is very rare for me, but this time was different. Some serial killer tried to kill my precious daughter, but what I don't understand is why he only had her for 3 weeks while he had all the others for over 5 weeks. That didn't matter I just hope they caught that messed up mother fucker.

Edward's POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing from my family members they all wanted revenge for what happened to Bella which made me almost smile. I was too angry after what Bella told us and I knew It was all my fault. If I hadn't left her then she would still have her foot and her hand wouldn't be sewn up like that. As soon as she calmed downed I got up and threw another piece of furniture out the house. I couldn't believe how stupid I was for letting this happen.

Bella's POV

When I calmed down a little bite Edward got off and threw a chair through the wall out into the porch. "Edward" I said my voice still weak from the crying. Edward sighed and said "Bella I'm sorry it's all my fault if I hadn't left then you would still have your leg. Then I suddenly got mad and said "Edward it's not your fault or anyone else's fault it just happened pleas don't blame yourself please." I began crying again and then Carlisle came over to me and said "Bella I know this isn't the right time to ask you, but what do you remember during those 3 weeks while you were captive." I stayed quiet not wanting him or anyone else to know. Carlisle took in a deep breathe and said "Bella we're your family you can tell us anything and we'll help you through it but please talk to us. I sighed and said "I don't remember anything." Carlisle looked confused and said "What do you mean Bella I know that he kept you awake for everything you have to remember something." I closed my eyes and said "I don't the only thing I remember after I was attacked was waking up during surgery and that's it." Carlisle sighed and said "I was afraid of this." Edward came and sat by me and said "What do you mean Carlisle." Carlisle rubbed his forehead and said "I mean is sometimes after someone experiences a traumatic event their minds try to forget it happens, but subconsciously she still remembers everything, but just doesn't want to remember." I laughed hysterically and said "Yea your right I mean who wants to remember their foot being cut off and their hand being cut and I don't want to have to go to trial to tell everyone what happened I just wouldn't be able to do it." Everyone stared at me in surprise and then Emmett came up and said "Wait they arrested the sick guy who did this." I nodded and said "Yea they did he's name is Robert Kelly he use to be my piano teacher a few years ago I quit because I wasn't good at it." Emmett laughed and said "Oh he's so lucky the cops got him before I found out or else he would've been dead for hurting my little sister. I saw Jasper agreeing with him and saying "Yea me too and so does the rest of us and don't lie I felt you all feeling murderous." I laughed that they actually wanted to kill him despite being vegetarian vampires. After that everyone came and gave me a hug and they all told me they would never leave me alone again." Then Alice asked me the most random thing "So Bella I'm just wondering why do you wear short dresses when you need your crutches. I smiled and said "Well when I forget to charge my mechanical foot I put the short dresses on because it's so much easier to put on then short shorts." Everyone grinned and gave me another hug. I could tell they were all uncomfortable when I mentioned my mechanical leg. That night I slept in everyone's arms which felt very nice even Rosalie joined in with the others. I'm so glad I decided to tell them after all and I can't believe I'm going to admit this, but I might want to remember what happened because I know I'm not going through it alone.

Author's Note 

There's chapter 10 and I hoped you all liked it. I'm sorry if Edward's reaction wasn't all that great, but I think I was able to manage. I wanted to show you guys how each member of the cullen family reacted to Bella's situation and I hope I did a good job of that. And don't worry this is not the last chapter there's still a bite more surprises coming. I'm taking a break just for a few days so don't expect me updating the rest of the week. Probably this weekend will I update. Thank you all for reading and please review if you want.


	11. Remembering

**Chapter 11**

Bella's POV

Ever since I told Edward and his family about my leg everything's starting to get better for me. Alice always keeps bothering me about buying new dresses for when I need to charge my foot. She's even keeping a lookout for when I purposely forget to charge my foot so that I won't have to go shopping with her and sneaks into my room to put it on the charger. Edward of coarse is always worried about me. He always feels the need to help me when I don't need it. Like last week when I forgot to charge my foot Edward went completely nuts with making sure I wasn't overdoing it with using my crutches. I'm glad I have a family like them always looking out for me and taking care of me. I'm glad that I remembered to charge my foot last night cause I can tell that when I'm around Edward or any other members of the family without my foot they tend to act a little freaked out by it not that I blame them. I couldn't wait to Edward came back from his hunting trip this afternoon I missed him so much when he has to leave. I decided the wait would go faster if I took a nap for a while and I do need one bad because I've been so tired these days.

I woke up strapped down on some kind of table with a gag in my mouth. **How did I get here **was all I could ask myself because the last thing I remember was taking a nap on my bed waiting for Edward. I saw a big piece of ice on my sewn hand and then I saw another big piece of ice on my right foot. I didn't understand what was happening I could feel pain from my right foot despite it being only fake. "MMMMMMMMMM" I screamed but it went unheard because of the gag. Then I saw someone coming down and putting a light in front of me. "MMMMMMMMM" I screamed again as he adjusted the ice on my hand and foot. I could hear him laughing as I cried out in pain. I couldn't really see his face well because of the light all I could see was his hat. Then he took the ice of my hand. "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as the ice came off and removed a good portion of my skin. He then wiped away some of the tears flowing from my eyes. Then he went over and took the ice off my foot. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed again. Why was it hurting this much it shouldn't hurt it's only a mechanical foot after all. Then I saw him opening up some kind of tool box and taking out a pair of blue scissors. Then he took my foot and started cutting off my toes. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

Edward's POV

I couldn't wait to get to Forks so I can go see my personal Angel. I just hated to leave her even for a day in her condition, but I do need to hunt after all. I'm glad I was able to finish hunting early and get back to see what Bella is doing. When I got into her room I saw her moving around quite alought, "Nightmares" I murmured under my breathe. Carlisle told me that nightmares were to be expected in Bella's situation. I'm just glad they caught that sick bastard. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Bella screamed and really started moving around. "Bella wake up it's ok Bella" I said very worriedly as she kept on screaming and screaming. "NO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME" she continued to scream. I sighed and said "Bella it's ok I'm here now no one is ever going to hurt you." After I said that she woke up and started crying into my chest. "It was only a dream" I said trying to reassure her. "B-But it seemed so real Edward" she said continuing crying into my chest. "I know" I said to her in response. I sighed and said "Do you want to talk about it" I asked her wary. She just shook her head and said "No I can't lets just go to your place for a bite." "Sure" I said as I helped her get up and put her foot on.

Normal POV

When Bella arrived at Edward's house everyone came over and gave Bella a warm welcome. "Hey Bella how are you today" Alice asked excidley. "Fine just a little tired." Alice continued grinning and said "Come on Bella I have a surprise for you." Bella gave her a fake smile and went over into the kitchen with the other Cullen's. "So what's the big surprise" Bella asked nervously. Alice came up to her and gave her a couple of silky blue and red clothes of some sorts. "What are these" Bella asked curiously. Esme came up to Bella and said "There suppose to go on your crutches we figured it must hurt when you use them so we bought you these so it'll make the crutches more comfortable." Bella smiled at all of them and said "Thanks I love it but you didn't have to do that I could've bought some." Carlisle rolled his eyes and said "Bella we're your family and we want to help you in every way we can." Bella just smiled at them until Alice came up and said "You ready to go shopping Bella." Bella groaned and said "I should've forgotten to put my foot on the charger." Alice laughed and said "Yea and I would've seen it too so either way it would work out in my advantage now lets go." Bella unwillingly followed her to her porche with everyone laughing from behind.

Carlisle's study 

Carlisle is doing experiments on how to make sure Bella's mechanical foot will still work even as a vampire. As he was going onto stage 2 he heard someone approaching. "Come in Edward" he said without taking his eyes off the experiment. "Carlisle I need to talk to you about Bella" Edward said as he closed the door. "What is it Edward" Carlisle said putting his things away. Edward sighed and said "She's been having nightmares these past couple of days and I don't know what to do about it." Carlisle laughed at him and said "That's easy you don't do nothing at all." Edward started getting angry and said "What do you mean don't do nothing she's scared and feels alone she's been telling me how real they are and how scared she is that I never came and helped her. Carlisle sighed and said "Edward she's not having nightmares she's having flashbacks of what happened all those months ago while we were gone." Edward groaned and said "How I thought she forgot about what happened." Carlisle closed his eyes and said "Edward she never forgot about what happened it's just that she doesn't fully believe what happened to her actually happened and she's trying to forget and the longer she tries to do that the longer she'll have the flashbacks and then she'll start having them when's she's awake." Carlisle stopped there for a second and then continued "Edward son Bella needs to come to terms with what's happened or other wise she won't heal and it'll get much worse than it has and trust me you don't want that to happen you need to get Bella to talk to you or at least someone in the family about what happened when she was held captive and only then will she start healing do you understand me. Edward just sighed and walked out of the room.

Bella's POV

I hate shopping with Alice she makes it go so long we left about three and now it's almost nine. We probably would've been there longer, but Alice promised Edward not to use all the energy in my foot. I think that's the good thing of my leg is that I don't have to spend all night shopping with Alice. I was confused when Alice parked her car in her driveway. "Alice aren't you taking me home" I asked her worriedly. She gave me a smile and said "Your staying here tonight and I've already talked to Charlie and he said yes and I have your charger and crutches here as well. I groaned and got out of the car walking up to the front door. When I got in Edward immediately came over to my side and gave me a kiss. "I missed you so much" he said whispering into my ear. I smiled and said "Not as much as I missed you." He took me into the living room and sat me on the couch. "Where's everyone else" I asked him when I noticed the total silence. "There in the kitchen making you something to eat." I just smiled and said nothing else. Edward then broke the silence by saying "Bella I know I shouldn't be asking you this, but isn't there anything at all you remember from the weeks you were held captive." I started getting mad because I thought we were through all the questioning. "Edward I told you I don't remember anything please don't be like those investigators." Edward sighed and said "Bella please don't take this the wrong way, but I think you do remember it's just you don't fully believe it actually happened to you and you try to forget it." "JUST SHUT UP EDWARD JUST SHUT UP YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH PAIN I WENT THROUGH THOSE PAST FEW WEEKS IT WAS COMPLETE TORTURE I MEAN WHO WANTS TO REMEMBER HAVING THEIR FOOT CUT OFF I MEAN IT'S FUCKING MESSED UP JUST BY LOOKING AT IT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE EDWARD HAVING TO GO TROUGHT LIFE WITH A FAKE FOOT AND MESSED UP HAND." After my yelling I fell to the floor with Edward catching me and hanging onto me as I cried. I then saw the other Cullen's coming over to hug me as well and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

I woke up again very early in the morning in Edward's room. I went downstairs and saw everyone in the kitchen staring at me. I closed my eyes and said "Look I'm sorry for losing it last night I shouldn't have done that it wasn't fair to any of you." Edward came up to me and said "No Bella I should apologize I shouldn't have asked you that it's just when Carlisle went through the records of you it showed that he put some kind of drug in you to keep you up and I want you to be able to talk to me about it no matter how much I'll hate." I smiled and said "Ok Edward I'll talk to you about it but trust me it won't be pretty at all." Edward chuckled and said "I know but it'll make me and everyone else feel better." I looked around seeing everyone with curious faces and I know Emmett was definitely curious. Then there was a knock at the door and Esme went to get it. I saw it was Detective Jackson at the door asking for me. I went towards the front door and said "Detective Jackson what is it?" She sighed and said "Bella I need to get you home now and don't argue with me." I took in a deep breathe and asked "Why what's going on." She closed her eyes and said "Robert Kelly's escaped and I need to get you home **Now**." I stood there in fear not being able to move, but detective Jackson took my wrist and started running towards the vehicle. When she started heading towards my house I noticed there were about a dozen of police cars with their sirens on following us back to my place. I knew I wouldn't need their protection now that Edward's back he wouldn't let that guy touch me again I know it.

Author's Note

Well there's chapter 11 and I hoped you guys liked it. I hoped I did a good job on this one cause It wasn't all that great. I want to once again thank all my wonderful readers and reviewers who come back and read my story I hope you guys enjoy this one.


	12. Author's Note

Author's Note

I'm sorry that this is an author's note and not a chapter, but I must tell you I won't be updating for a couple weeks. I have Finals this week and Next Tuesday as well and Next Wednesday and Thursday are my last two days of school and just want to have a little fun. So I think I'll be updating sometime next weekend and not Friday because it's the first day of summer. I'm so exited I'll be turning 16 this August and I'll be able to get my permit. Once again I'm sorry I won't be updating but I just want to get Finals out of my way. And by the way check out my profile I uploaded the lyrics to one of my favorite songs and I want you guys to check it out and tell me what you think of it. So expect the next update sometime next weekend.


	13. SORRY IMORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLZ READ!

**Author's Note**

To let everyone know because I've been getting some negative reviews on my stories I might just quit writing all together. I will finish Twilight in a nightmare on elm street and possibly coming to terms if I get inspiration back. I apoligize that my work isn't perfect but I try my best. I know that people don't mean to offend me and I appreciate their suggestions it's just that I'm an easy person to offend trust me and when I get a negative review it really makes me upset and I really try not to take it personally it's hard not to. If I decided to finish coming to terms or start new stories then I suggest to people who are really picky with grammar don't read my stories or review which will probably be most people on Fan Fiction. So I apologize for sounding mean or something it's just that I try the best I can with my grammar and I hope you all understand that. And don't worry to people who actually like my stories I will be finishing twilight in a nightmare on elm street, but still deciding on Coming to Terms.


End file.
